Supposed To Be
by Dahlias
Summary: Love spurned, Harry has the last laugh. Will he ever be able to mend his broken heart? MPreg, Slash, Complete.


Title: Supposed To Be

Summary: Love spurned, Harry has the last he ever be able to mend his broken heart?

Main Pairing: Harry/Blaise

Warning: SLash, MPreg, and a dollip of Angst

Fic was inspired by another fic: **Hard Truths**. Written by -Snape. The fic is on , just so you know.

* * *

**Supposed To Be**

It was supposed to be a joyess occasion – it was anything but. Hogwarts had watched on the dreary Wednesday morning, its metaphorical heart breaking and a deep depression starting as one of its children stormed through its halls, a cloud of anger and humiliation suffocating the young man. The door to his rarely used chambers was blown off its hinges, magic crackling in the air forcing the school to react and concentrate most of its spare reserves on that speck of its inner world. Hands curled into fists, eyes a lit with a fire that held a hint of sheen – the urge to cry was great but a greater urgency kept the tears at bare for the moment at least. Books, clothes, all that he had owned packed itself into several pieces of luggage's that burst from its once dusty home in a closet, flopping in the middle of the living are where they flopped and jerked with each forcibly put piece of something that automatically shrunk and replaced itself, neat and tidy. Once one was filled it would snap shut with a loud and most satisfying sound and pop out of existence. He didn't bother to question how all of his belongings had moved from his previous residence he once shared with two arses and wound up here but he wasn't in the right state of mind.

Once every scrap of paper and fabric he owned was stowed away, he turned on his heels and exited, his feet scuffing on the dusty stone floors, he neither flinched or made a sound as the very room he exited exploded, fire bursting forth from the room shaped almost as a mushroom before the castle itself managed to contain it and pull it back, leaving nothing but scorched floors and walls and ash, piles of ash. The explosion rocked the school, the lights flickered, and the very foundation shook with dust falling from the cracks in the ceiling… Dumbledore was forced to clutch at his desk a frown at his lips, before he could comment a single piece of paper popped before him and floated gently to his desk. Glancing down at it, he noticed that the writing resembled that of one of his professors; in fact, it was the neat loops and curves of one Harry J Potter.

.

Quiet, silence had met his confession, he was used to the quiet but he wasn't afraid. This was his family, he had nothing to be afraid of, the worst they could do was throw him out and he knew that they would never do such a thing, not with something out of his control like this. He had family… he had a family… he didn't need them… them…

Molly stood, too lost for words she stood before the young man just barely taller than her. Her hand reached out, smoothing out limp inky black hair, her thumbs gently wiped away some of the wetness that had escaped and a muttered, "Love you." She hugged him, tightly. "It'll be alright." She promised, and you know, Harry believed her.

.

Harry smiled, he grasped the wrist to the curious hand and moved it gently to a spot along the side of stretched skin, he pressed atop the hand and both waited for an exaggerated few seconds and with a gasp of wonder and surprise a tiny foot pressed into the work roughened hand. "Merlin…" Charlie breathed out.

"Feels weird," Harry admitted softly as he moved the hand again to the opposite side of his stomach, "This one over here is the worst, she's just too active."

A hand pushed up and Charlie smiled, "Wow." Leaning in he added, "Hello."

From the opposite side of the room a laugh broke the moment, "They can't here you Charlie."

"I know that!" Charlie tossed a glare at Bill who wore a similar smile, everyone had felt what he just did, until now the babies weren't interested in his touch, maybe he was winning them over or it was just their way of thanking him for at last caving in to one his little 'brothers' latest craving of a chocolate desert that was only found a few miles where he worked. "How much longer do you have? Can't be long now, you're huge."

"Charlie!" Molly scolded but it was true.

"Madame Labette says not long. It's already been eight months, less than two more. Male pregnancies are strange, the babies don't really develop much until the last several months, right now I'm mostly carrying fluid so just imagine when they grow even more, I probably won't fit through the door." With a laugh Harry pulled down his shirt, he had forgone any sort of wizard maternity wear they were just dreadful so he walked around as a muggle, sweatpants and a regular t-shirt was his 'necessity'.

"They won't put you on bed rest will they?" Ginny asked as she popped out from the kitchen, giving Harry first dibs on the platter of cookies.

"Maybe my last week, any sooner and I might just opt for a cesarean. Can you imagine me in bed for that long? It'll be dreadful!"

"It won't be so bad."

Harry eyed Hermione, "Not bad? It'll be horrible, there's nothing fun about laying in bed doing nothing, you can only read so much and there's no treat with an offer of sex, there's no sex period."

"Harry!" Molly's cheeks splashed with color, "You're with children, you can't speak that way."

Smiling, "I'm sorry Aunt Molly, I'll be good."

"Don't believe him Mom," Ron put an arm over his mothers shoulder, "He's as sneaky as any Slytherin." While everyone laughed, Harry felt his smile falter just a slight bit and laughter forced just a smidgen.

_Slytherin…_

.

Two hard candies of lemon were plopped into the steaming cup of tea, a delicate spoon picked up from a local garage sale stirred, "You've grown quite much my boy." Came Dumbledore's amused start of conversation, his eyes twinkling mad

"Any more and I won't be able to walk." Harry jokingly added as he eased himself down into a couch he loved beyond reason for a charmed piece of furniture, Harry was never so dependent. "Have you accepted my offer?"

"But of course." Dumbledore laughed lightly, "Like I would give up the opportunity. A naming ceremony is very traditional and I would be very honored to be a part of it."

Harry sighed in relief, "Then I formally give you my thanks, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur are thrilled that I asked you, who else would I ask?"

Dumbledore chose not to comment and sipped his tea, "Have you picked out a name for the little ones?"

"I guess my names won't fit will it?"

"Quaffle is an odd name for a girl."

"Snitch doesn't work now does it?"

"No my child, neither does that. How about something more… how about Augusta and Humphrey? They're strong names, quite popular when I was a boy."

Harry stared, "Albus, when you were a boy, muggle transportation didn't involve an engine"

.

"It's beautiful." Hermione smiled softly as she looked around, her eyes taking in the soft muted colors, the charmed portion of the ceiling showing the clear blue and cloudy sky above, two cribs pressed together to make one… it was a beautiful room, so warm, and cozy. "You did this all yourself?"

"I was bored." Harry said as he was rocked gently in an overstuffed chair that was far from the traditional rocking chair he was urged to buy but thankfully he had forgone traditional and went with comfortable. "Minerva sent me a ton of catalogues, I drove them batty, changing my mind four times with the whole scheme."

"Blame it on your hormones."

"I did." Rubbing at his expanded stomach Harry sighed, "When I'm up to it I'll show you a memory of me crying my way into a free delivery from the delivery guys. They can swear up a storm but fluster when you get emotional over the color of a butterfly wing on that dam wall."

Pulling up a plastic toddler chair from a low table decorated with moving crayons and scribbled shapes, Hermione sat across her long time friend, "Have you thought of a name?"

"No, not yet," Smile, "Don't take this wrong way but why are you here? You should be back at Hogwarts working those kids to boredom."

"That obvious?"

"Very. Whatever it is it has to be bad, you know I can't be indulging in any more of those chocolates or a carton of chocolate mint ice cream you've brought. Spoiling my dinner tisk, tisk, Dobby is strict enough for the three of us." Harry patted his extended stomach.

Reaching inside her robe pocket she pulled out a folded piece of paper, a page from a newspaper, the Prophet to be precise. "I know you don't subscribe to the paper and I figured you would rather know than be surprised later." She held it out but Harry didn't reach for it.

"What is it?" his eyes remained riveted to the piece of paper, an old ache already starting, a foreboding feeling creeping into his good mood.

"An announcement." Came her quiet answer, eyes sad.

"What – a death notice?" shifting in his chair he still didn't reach for it.

"No." her arm may have been getting tired but she kept it as it was, "Take it Harry."

"No."

"Take it."

His eyes narrowed and Hermione gasped, the piece of paper in her hand alit with fire, ash falling to the eggshell color of the rug. "Tell me."

Rubbing her fingers together she was slightly amazed at what had occurred, Harry would never truly hurt her; she just never had expected that to happen to her – ever. "I didn't want to tell you, that's why I brought the article."

"Just tell me or I'll send all the dirty nappies directly to your desk drawers." And Harry would make good on his threat, Hermione was sure of it.

"It was a wedding announcement." Silence met her words. "Harry?"

"Who?" clearing his throat he blinked rapidly before getting himself under control.

"You know who." She said, "They sent the staff an invitation but I burnt mines, singed a few feathers on the owl…" Ruefully Hermione admitted, "I can no longer send out any post from the school."

Though he wanted to cry Harry found it in him to laugh, "You didn't?"

Hermione shrugged, "I was a little – upset. How dare they think to send me one? Not after…" stopping herself she glared out the single window that was perfectly placed to allow the room to bathed in the soft sunlight of the outside world. "How could you forgive them?" she blurted out, her eye's riveted to the blue of the sky.

Harry opened his mouth and quickly closed it. That was the question wasn't it? "I have no other choice but to forgive them."

"What they did…"

Harry interrupted her, his tone calm and clear, "I know what they did, I was there, I stood right there while they shoved me aside because they were _bored_. Trust me 'Mione, I know what they've done, I know what they have been saying, all of it, every bit of it, I know."

"They're not worth your forgiveness. They should be ashamed and, and fall to their knees begging for your forgiveness."

"You're right, **they're** not worth the air they breathe but I didn't forgive them for them, I forgave them for myself and my children. One of them is the father of my child's and I refuse to live the rest of my life depriving them of every ounce of my being because a part of me holds a hate, an agony that can't be undone. For my children I will swallow my pride and _forgive_ them of all they have done so I can be the parent they deserve to have." Rubbing at the bridge of his nose he continued, eyes dry, he had promised long ago to never shed a tear again; they deserved no more of him. "What did you expect Hermione? What did you think I would do?"

"I was hoping we could plot like we did with Voldemort. Ron has some nice ideas like before, first we humiliate them and then go in for the kill."

"They're not Voldemort, hell; Snape can't be prosecuted as a Death Eater because of his Spy status courtesy of the Minister."

"Just think about it, remember back in the good old days we would sit at a table and write a list of all the shitty things that could be done to the bastard before we killed him?"

"The good old days."

"Exactly! Remember how we had Dobby plant some bed bugs to Voldemort's mattress?" Harry laughed, "Or when we sent him that double sided dildo that vibrated and we researched forever so he couldn't just banish it?"

Harry wiped at his eyes, a small laugh escaping. Yes, those were the good days. "Remember how Albus walked out of the meeting when he was told?"

"And went straight home, that was classic! He grounded me you know, said what I did was irresponsible and then sent me to my room where I could _think_ about what I did."

"Only if he knew that just encouraged you, us more. We can't forget about those shirts we had printed with _'Voldy Moldy'_."

Harry's eyes lit, "I still wear those, my favorite one was with the pink heart… the umm _'I heart Voldy'_ ones."

"Oh! Ron wore that the other day, they almost fired him but he threatened to send you over there because it was your idea to show a united front. I had no other choice but to march over there with my shirt and say yes, we decided to make our own national holiday."

"Don't tell me…"

"The shirts are selling like hot cakes, the twins are helping out with some more ideas for phrases and stick figures. The last I heard, George said they might branch out into underwear… Harry? OH MY GOD!!"

Harry's water broke.

.

"Have you thought of a name dear?" Molly asked as she gently rocked the bundle in her arms.

"How about you choose one?" Harry asked softly, "I can't stick with one for the life of me."

Molly stilled, "Oh no, no, I couldn't."

"Yes you can and you will. I've already asked the same thing to Uncle Arthur and just so you know I promised Albus I would make their middle names the names he chose." Shifting on the mattress, Harry couldn't wait until he felt less tired and achy, this bed rest was just a nightmare!

"Oh dear, what did that man choose?"

"Augusta and Humphrey."

Taking a moment Molly ran those names through her head, "They're not bad, strong names for sure."

"He said the same thing, I just hope what you pick out won't be any stranger."

Molly gave him a smile, "I couldn't Harry, name her after your mother, it would be nice."

"No, that would be too easy." Harry shook his head, "I'm telling you I can't do it, nothing sits right with what I choose and Minerva sent me a few books too."

"Surely Harry you can pick out two simple names."

"But I did, no one likes them."

Molly eyed the dark hair young man, "Harry, Quaffle and Snitch aren't suitable names."

"But they're perfect names!" Harry defended, "They were perfectly content with them while they were in me, in fact they reacted quite strangely every time I spoke to them."

"Because they were confused and mortified; Harry, you can't name your children after Quidditch equipment, it's just not done."

"I have until the naming ceremony in three days, both you and Uncle Arthur think of a name or I'll sign their names after Quidditch equipment."

"You would… you wouldn't."

"I birthed them I can name them after whatever I want but I'm still a guy, my mind doesn't work on the larger scale, no doubt they'll be teased mercilessly I'm just hoping me being their father would make them an instant hit."

Shaking her head Molly could say nothing; the boy was full of surprises.

.

The ceremony had been a small family affair, only a few friends attended, and a single Slytherin – Blaise Zabini. "Wow…" Peering into the baskets the dark skinned young man stared at the drowsy faces of the yawning twins.

"Weird isn't it?" Fixing the small pink bow on the knitted cap, Harry couldn't help but marvel. Eighteen days… where had the time gone?

"I'm stunned you birthed them naturally."

"Had no choice, my water broke before my labor could be induced, I'm full of surprises apparently."

Staring more closely, Blaise hated to say it but did, "They look a little like…"

"I know." Harry quickly interrupted, "An odd bit of magic, must've been all the sex."

"But both of them? Not to get too personal but doesn't it hurt to take one let alone a pair up an arse."

Harry smirked, "I'm Harry Potter, I can do anything I set my mind to."

"True."

"But no, not with a lot of preparation, thank god for magic, if anything I learned a few nifty spells, I can show you a few."

Blaise cocked a brow, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Forgive me; I'm a horny father of two. Any single dick in this place is fair game at the moment." Harry reluctantly admitted, "Of course it helps that I hit on all the straight men, I don't have to worry about any mess."

"But I'm not straight."

Pause, "Yes you are, I've never seen you with another man."

With a smirk, Blaise made his way around the bassinettes and to Harry, surprisingly, one of his long time friends. "Have you seen me with a woman? In a non platonic way of course."

Gripping the edge of the wicker basket Harry stood his ground, what was it about Slytherin's that just had his blood boil? Blaise was attractive, there was no doubting it, but he had always been _off limits_ which was great for Harry, while he could fantasize all he wanted he had no worries, Blaise was safe but now… now all his fantasies had a possibility to come true – the horror. It didn't help that while they had always been 'friends' they had grown much closer since the… breakup. "Not that I recall."

"I always wondered why you didn't catch on to my attempts to woo."

"Wooing? Me?" Harry blinked; he would know wooing, wouldn't he?

"Yes you. I don't let just anyone cry on my shoulder or give a foot rub."

"Why?" What was with him and Slytherin's? Did he have some magnet that attracted them?

Blaise moved closer, reaching out with a hand he took Harry's in his, "Look in the mirror, what stares back at you is what I adore, just give me a chance, all I'm asking for is a chance to prove that not all Slytherin's deserve to be castrated."

"Hermione?"

"Yea, one of her brilliant ideas for revenge that had me cross my legs, it doesn't help that her husband eggs her on."

Harry smiled, "Yea well, you mess with one of us, you take on the whole trio."

Kissing the back of Harry's hand, Blaise persisted, "So what do you say? Give me a chance?"

Harry had a plan, that plan was to remain single until his children were grown and out of the house and maybe then he would consider any sort of romantic relationship… but he couldn't find it in him to say no. "Alright." Why couldn't he say no? He could get hurt but was he willing to take the chance that another person would break him like those two? As he looked into the excited brown eyes he couldn't help but feel some sort of eagerness fill him… maybe… just maybe he could do this.

"I promise you won't regret this." Blaise promised as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's warm cheek – and Harry hoped to not regret this either but time will tell. Only time.

.

Molly peaked into the nursery, her eyes warmed at the sight before her. Blaise had taken his relationship with Harry to heart, with Harry came the twins, and it seemed that being suddenly _thrusted_ into fatherhood wasn't detrimental to his sanity. In fact, Blaise had taken to it like a duck to water, he was a natural much to Harry's bewilderment that to this day, after eight weeks, couldn't properly fasten a diaper without several tries. "That's beautiful." Molly softly said as Blaise lay to rest Samantha, the younger of the two by mere minutes, "Where did you learn to sing such a song?"

Blaise tucked in the infant, making sure both their blankets were snug around their tiny frames, "My mother, she used to sing it to me long ago."

Moving further into the room she couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, her first grandchildren, Harry wouldn't have it any other way, Harry was one of her children minus the blood or red hair. "Well it's beautiful. You've done a fantastic job."

Blaise appreciated the compliment, he had been wary at first but he did have a knack with children, he adored his own nieces, nephews, and plenty of cousins who were all younger than him. "Thank you Molly. Not to be rude, but why are you here? Harry's still at the Ministry."

"I know dear but I've come to speak with you."

"Me?" dread, "I haven't done anything." And if he did he wouldn't willingly admit it. Molly Weasley was a formidable woman; even his mother respected the Weasley Matron regardless of financial status.

"No," smiling she shook her head, "Nothing bad I assure you."

"Oh, well, good." Glancing about he brandished his wand and transfigured two stuffed animals into plush seats… transfiguration wasn't his best subject in school and for obvious reasons, but at least they were sturdy enough to sit on even if the seats had a layer of brown fur. "Would you care for some tea?"

"I'm not thirsty dear but thank you." Settling herself more comfortably she waited until the young man took his own seat and sat absolutely still, ever the Slytherin, "I don't mean to intrude but I must know what are your intentions towards my son?" Blaise blinked, surprised. "I understand the relationship is new but considering there are children involved and I can see how attached they are to you already, I must butt in."

Shifting, Blaise dropped his eyes to the carpeted floor for but a moment before speaking, his eyes meeting hers squarely, "Molly, if I had it my way there would be a ring on his finger and the children blood bound to me."

Startled, she was excited yes but she didn't quite expect that sort of response; the relationship between the two was quite early. "I will assume that Harry has other plans?"

"Correct," with a nod of his head he continued, "My mother, well you do know of her _talent_?" Molly nodded, "She foresaw my relationship with Harry while I schooled with him but she made me swear I wouldn't pursue a relationship until I felt I was ready to commit and a few things needed to pass like the birth of the twins."

Frowning, "You knew the relationship between **them** would end?"

"In a way yes but if I had known how, I would have interfered and I can only assume that's why my mother never told me any specifics. I feared that we weren't meant to be because of what had happened but my mother reassured me all will be well and… may I speak confidently Molly?"

Molly cocked her head to the side, "What is said I swear to keep in confidence."

That was good enough for him, he trusted the red haired woman to not divulge his secrets, "Mother has always been one to have ulterior motives, with her… life is all about riddles and vague answers. When I was a child I got into a bit of a mess with some potions which left me sterile," her eyes widened but she remained quiet, "The Med-Wizards and Witches have all said I will more than likely never produce a child of my own but while I can hold some hope for the future I can see why my mother made me promise to leave Harry be."

Molly glanced at the crib that held two slumbering infants, "Oh."

"Now you see, of course at first I was upset that I couldn't grab what I wanted but now… now it was worth the wait. Even if I can't produce a child of my own my name would still pass onto the twins, though I think I will take the name of Potter to keep his line going for another generation."

Stunned, Molly had not expected that, "You would give up your name?"

"I am not the only Zabini to grace this world. I have an older half brother with three sons and four daughters; my last name is safe for quite some time."

With a nod of her head she could understand, "So I must speak with Harry then?"

"No," Blaise shook his head, "It would be best if he had more time to come to his senses. I know he's still afraid that I would leave him like the other two did."

"Well then, just remember you have my children to deal with and Albus. I think I will take that tea now."

.

Harry blinked… and blinked again. His son had just peed on him – again. Glaring down at the gummy smile of his son he felt frustrated at himself, after all this time he thought he could judge… wait a minute. Leaning down Harry slipped a finger into his son's mouth and felt along the hard gums only to pause, "Blaise!" Forgetting about the diaper he picked up his son and calmly rushed out of the nursery and in search of his lover. "Blaise!"

A door from the hall opened and out stepped out his drenched lover, towel held in place with one hand while the other holding a wand, "What? What happened?"

Harry quickly made his way over, "Look, William is breaking a tooth."

Blaise frowned, "You could have waited until I was done with the shower."

Glancing down at the puddle forming at the man's feet Harry smiled, "It's a nice view," Harry admitted, "Just feel." And Blaise did, much to the fussiness of the baby.

"Wow, we're going to have put some padding on the railing so they don't chip the wood." Blaise murmured softly before noticing the state of his lover and the baby, "He peed on you again didn't he?"

"No." Harry quickly lied much to Blaise's amusement.

"Why's your shirt wet?"

"Hush you!" Harry turned around and quickly made his way back into the nursery, Blaise laughed.

.

Harry wanted to cry… so he did. Rocking his son close to him he stared out the window directly to where the moon stood high in the air half fool, it reminded him that Remus would arrive tomorrow but that was a fleeting thought as the memories of the day returned and he held his slumbering son closer, his salty tears dampening soft tufts of blond hair. "Harry?" Harry continued his side-to-side motion, he stilled only when a warm comforting hand touched his shoulder, "What happened?" Blaise stared at the tracks of tears on his lovers face and red eyes.

"They know Blaise."

Narrowing his eyes for a brief moment Blaise wondered what he meant but the answer came to him like a flash. "Oh Harry."

"They're going to take them away… I know it."

Shaking his head, Blaise removed his son from Harry's arms, while the twins may not be of his blood or looks, he considered them his, he did have a hand in raising them, and eventually they would blood bind to him, it was only a matter of time. "No they can't." Setting his son down along side his sister he turned his attention to Harry whom he held closely, Harry fingers digging into his robes as he himself held as close as he could. "They turned them away when they turned you away. They swore on their magic, you made them swear, you made them swear love."

Harry closed his eyes, he was right, Blaise was right. When _They_ had decided to end the two year long relationship, he had made them swear up and down, on their magic and monies that they wanted nothing to do with him, nothing at all, if it related to Harry in any way, they weren't privy to it. So yes, in that moment Harry had acted like all the men in his love life that he loved, he had manipulated and made sure to get what he wanted, he had the ultimate revenge and that, in a way, eased him. As Blaise held him Harry stared out the window and listened to his lover comfort him, deep down he knew that they would try to take his children but they couldn't because they swore a binding Oath, they had always talked about children, children to Purebloods were necessary and to each to have one… it would be pure torture.

A 'Mommy' he may be, but no one said he couldn't be a complete and total Bastard, forgiveness or not.

.

Remus stared, stunned… "Harry?"

"Yes Remus."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Harry smiled, "Trust me Remus, you have nothing to worry about, I hope I wasn't too harsh, Will and Sam were there." Harry walked beside Remus down the flight of stairs, "Where are they?"

"Blaise was bringing them to Molly's, he didn't want them surrounded by reporters and away from _them_."

Harry paused at the landing; he needed to wait for his attorney before he left the securities of the Ministry. "The ruling of the judge was absolute, I knew it, and they knew it. They're pissed because I showed the world their true colors."

"So the judge did see the memory?"

"Yea, their attorney was present as was mine but like he said, they swore they wanted nothing to do with me, whether they knew I was with child or not, it's their own fault."

"Well," both men looked up, "that was most interesting." Millicent Bullstrode smiled, "With that little display of theirs the judge was quick to sign a Restraining Order, they are bound by the law to keep at a significant distance. Would you like to file assault charges?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I would have lashed out also." Touching his cheek where the skin was red and warm. "They've suffered enough."

Millicent shrugged her shoulder, "You have seventy-two hours to change your mind."

"I would like to think I put them both in their places, I don't normally loose my control like that."

Remus cleared his throat, "Harry, the building shook. I felt it."

"Oh… can we just forget about it?"

"Potter, they felt the shockwaves at Gringotts, I wouldn't be surprised if the papers write an exclusive for the morning delivery." Striding past her client she shook her head and continued on her way as Harry swore behind her, Remus doing his best not to laugh too loudly.

.

Blaise rested against the stone hearth as he watched his children play, of course their version of play meant that the whole room had to be warded down as the rambunctious toddlers levitated objects around to their amusement. That meant the living area was littered with stuffed toys and charmed rubber balls that no matter how much force was put to it, if it hit you, it would feel like a light tap which was just as well, there would be no adults standing. Case in point, Blaise was knocked out of his daydreams as a stuffed animal shaped as an odd dragon smacked him in his face. Glaring down at the giggling toddlers, Blaise rushed forward and picked up Samantha, her inky black hair brushing against his face as her black eyes laughed at glowed with such happiness and innocence. "Dada!"

.

Speechless, Harry blinked stupidly as he stared… standing he tried to busy his shaky hands with putting away the clean pans and dishes from the wrack, Dobby had the night off, it was date night. "Harry?" Blaise stood from his knelt position, "Harry please."

The cabinet door slammed shut, "Molly invited us to dinner tomorrow." Quickly wiping at his eyes Harry moved away from his approaching lover.

"Harry just sit please."

"No, um, I'm fine." Standing across that table he held out a hand, "Just stand there alright."

Blaise paused, "It's been over a year Harry, we've known each other since school, all I'm asking is for you to say yes."

"I can't."

"Why not, I love you, I know you love me."

"I've never said it, how could you know." Harry kept himself from shouting; he could feel his throat begin to close.

"Because I know, I can see it in your eyes, the way you're just you, you wouldn't have allowed me to be a father if you didn't think this would last!" Closing his eyes he took a deep breadth, "I love you Harry, I love **OUR** children, this doesn't have to be made into a big spectacle like our families would no doubt make it. Say yes and we'll bundle the kids up and elope or make it a quiet engagement and quietly have a small, family and close friends celebration of our union." Harry opened his mouth but Blaise interrupted, "Ask Molly herself, she knows that I've planed to bind the children to me through a Familial Blood Ritual."

"Molly knew that, not that I mind you talk to her, but why?"

"She asked me a while back about my _intentions_ for you and I told her the truth." Pause, "Now maybe I should tell you before she blurts it."

"Tell me what?"

"First, sit down." With a raised brow, Harry sat, wearily. Sitting down on his own, Blaise wished for a more relaxing setting but he would take what he got. "You know about my mother's gifts?" Harry gave a nod; "Well she had a moment of hers and told me in her vague ways that we were meant to be together."

Harry gave himself a moment, a moment to soak in all the shocks; in the end he dropped his head to the tabletop.

***THUNK* **

"Harry?"

***THUNK***

"Baby?"

***THUNK***

.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded.

Harry and Ginny shared a look; Harry looked away, a smile on her face and his hand still in hers. "Mom, don't we all need to know if Blaise's bonding to Harry is real or not?"

Molly gave her youngest a look, "They may have run off young lady but that's no way to be nosy at the breakfast table, if Harry says the ring is real then we believe him. You can't fake an heirloom young lady."

"Oh I know. I just wanted to see what kind of karats he has on his hand, a hand that badly needs a manicure."

Harry rolled his eyes, his nails were fine, why was it such a big deal he had a habit to chew on them from time to time? "Gay I may be, but I refuse to prance around or pretend to enjoy some strangers touch."

"But you could have a stranger bond you guys together, without the family." Ginny threw out as she gave her mother's look to Blaise.

"Albus was happy to officiate at three in the morning, took about that long for me to propose and him to accept." With a wink to his husband, Blaise continued, "A more formal union is scheduled for a later date."

Molly set her fork down in relief, "Thank you Merlin."

Harry laughed, "Don't thank Merlin, thank Mama Zabini. You ever want to see a grown man cower in terror…" Harry nodded his head towards his husband, "He's the guy you see."

Blaise blew him a kiss, the table laughed.

.

Gold bands decorated two hands, one pale another dark, their fingers twined together as they watched the priest hold a child in each arm giving them their blessing before letting them down onto the cobblestone floor of Hogwarts. Those attending the ceremony watched as the twins ran to their parents, a physical change would take days before a permanent appearance would show that Blaise was indeed their second father, it was a joyess occasion and all celebrated.

The house elves and Hogwarts herself out did themselves, the food was in abundance, the Great Hall warm and cozy, homey. It wasn't too difficult to see how each man made one another smile and happy, it was apparent that both husbands adored their children and they in return. As of now, the world was at peace in that bubble of Hogwarts. The dourness of another set of couple's miles away couldn't penetrate through the peace. Molly watched all with a motherly and critical eye as she sipped her drink, laughter surrounded her but she paid close attention to the only son of hers that didn't have the famous Weasley hair. While she knew in reality that Harry wasn't hers she cared for him as such, Lily wouldn't have it any other way. It had taken too long for the young man to find happiness, a healthy sort, not like he had many moons ago with those two who broke at his heart.

From across the room she could see the laughter in his eyes, the way he kissed his husband… it was so different than the last _relationship_, if you could call it that. She wished and hoped for nothing but the best, may their love be strong and everlasting. With a content sigh she moved her sight to her children, now if only she could get them to settle down and give her more grand babies?

What lay ahead… was anyone's guess. One could only hope for the best.

**The End.**

A/N: No sequel planned. Please R&R, thank you.


End file.
